


Hard to Tell If It's the Past or the Future Who's Playing a Joke on You

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Finally at peace, Abby remembers something from the Ark, and now she has a few questions





	Hard to Tell If It's the Past or the Future Who's Playing a Joke on You

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on tumblr last month (23/August/2018) when I had the idea for this painful soulmate AU. I never posted for this fandom here before, but I adored writing this, and I want to make Diyoza and Callie a thing (people, Callie is in most Kabby modern AUs, Diyoza, McCreary and Vinson will probably start joining the party soon, so why not make Callie and Diyoza a modern AU thing!!!), so I'm posting now :) 
> 
> I have a few other things on tumblr, both from now and from years ago when season 2 ended, so if there's interest, I may post those here too - let me know
> 
> Also English is not my mother language, so I apologize for any typos. And of course, I don't own The 100 or anything related with that :)
> 
> Enjoy!! I really hope you like this!!

Abby had time now. She didn’t understand why she hadn’t thought of this before… there had been the war, the pills, and then travelling here, and Marcus… they had been settled down for two months now and they were at peace and this was what she needed to know.

Soulmate marks weren’t things you spoke off, they were private and intimate. You did not ask someone else about it. Abby imagined it was the same 200 years ago, from the time she came, and she had never seen anything when she had examined her.

“Abby, you have something in your mind…” Marcus said, still with his eyes closed - she thought he had already fallen asleep. “You’ve been like that for the last few nights.”

“Yeah… Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he said, opening his eyes, and looking down at her. “What is it?”

“Do you remember the name of Callie’s soulmate?” she asked, turning to face him.

“What?!”

“Callie’s soulmate. It was just over her navel. I imagine you have seen it, Marcus,” she said. They didn’t talk about Callie, not often, there was the time in the bunker, just after Jaha died and they had been locked in the garden, they talked about the Ark, but they didn’t talk about her often.

“I never saw it,” he answered.

“She was never very secretive about it,” Abby commented.

“I was, about mine. And she told me, that she wouldn’t show me if I didn’t show her mine. And I couldn’t tell her…” he said, their eyes crossing over his leg, where Callie’s best friend’s name was splattered on, Abby’s own name - Abigail Walters.

“She would have told me…”

“She would,” Marcus answered, “She loved you. And I thought you knowing would make things much harder…” he answered, before continuing, “Why are you asking now?”

“Because I’m pretty sure the name on her navel was Charmaine Diyoza.”

* * *

After her conversation with Marcus last night, Abby was sure she needed to bring it up with Diyoza. Marcus told her to maybe try to see it on her next check up, but he wasn’t sure if she should tell her - it sometimes hurt more knowing that the soulmate existed, but that there wasn’t a chance to be together.

“Have you decided what you’re going to tell her?”

“No,” she said, “Does it hurt you that Jake’s name…”

“No, of course not,” he said, reaching her, and holding her face in his hands. “Not now, I love you, Abby, and I know you love me. Jake will always be with you and I know that, but it doesn’t make this mean any less…” he answered honestly, before kissing her, and letting her kiss him. “It hurt on the Ark when there was no chance for us. There will be no chance for Diyoza.”

“But you knew I was a real. She doesn’t know that…”

“You’re going to tell her,” Marcus said with a smile, “I know you. If it’s Callie, you will tell her.”

“Do you think it’s wrong?”

“Not if you think it’s right,” Marcus told her with another kiss. “I need to go, I promised Bellamy that I would help him with the rest of the camp - we’re working on a few things. I can send Diyoza to you after we’re done.”

“Thank you. You can send her here. I should be back by then. I need to check on the kids that got hurt yesterday, playing by the river.”

Outside their room, she found what they called the medical center - one of the few buildings that was already standing. Abby and Marcus were given the back room, while the cabins were still being built.

The kids were okay, the broken arms would take time to heal, and the cuts and bruises had no signs of infections. She checked if any of the people in the area needed something, and then went back to the medical center, to find Diyoza already waiting for her.

“Kane said you wanted to see me. Anything wrong?”

“You’re close to your due date. You should rest more, and I need to keep an eye on this pregnancy.”

“Did you rest when you were pregnant with Clarke?”

“I was not in cryo for more than 200 years,” Abby said back, but didn’t answer the question. “Come on, we can have more privacy in there,” she said, leading them to a bed hidden behind a curtain.

Diyoza didn’t really need the privacy - she had shared rooms with many people before, and no problem undressing right where she was. But she still followed Abby to the other room and pulled her shirt up, ready for Abby to proceed with the ultrasound.

Abby pointed out the heartbeat and the baby like she normally did, Diyoza smiled when she saw her baby, and then Abby stopped.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You never been one to ask for permission, Abby.”

“Do you have a soulmate mark?”

“Yes, I do,” she answered. “You do too, I guess Kane’s.”

“Jake, Clarke’s father.” Diyoza didn’t know how to answer that, so she let Abby proceed, “Could you show me? Or tell me?”

Many had seen it before, there was no covering of marks in prison, or in the rock; so with ease she pulled her shirt over her head, and on top of her left breast, the words she had known and read over and over again since she was a child.

 _Calliope Cartwig_ , she read the familiar name.

“You know it?” Diyoza asked, confused, but recognizing something on Abby's face.

“She was my best friend.”

“My soulmate is from the future.”

“The past, now.”

“How did you know?”

“Your name was placed on her navel. I didn’t realize until a few days ago.”

“Where is she?”

“She never came down, or at least I never saw her again.”

“Down?”

“The Ark. Where Bellamy and Raven were. Our home.”

“Sky people,” Diyoza said, something clicking on her mind.

“Yes. We, the kids before us, were in the ground for months before it ended.”

“Calliope…”

“Callie,” Abby said, cleaning Diyoza’s belly from the gel. “We broke the Ark in different stations to come down. Callie was in another one, we never heard anything from them.”

“She could have come down.”

“Yes. I couldn’t look. Clarke was missing and then it was war after war to fight, and then Clarke was missing again…”

“Your kid has the tendency to do that.”

“Yeah, just wait until yours grows up,” Abby said with a laugh.

“She’s not even out yet, don’t jinx it,” she said with a laugh, sitting down. “Tell me about her… Callie,” she said texting the name on her lips.

“You don’t mind I told you? Marcus wasn’t sure I should, it could have hurt more.”

“I don’t. Did it hurt her not knowing?”

“It was confusing. The Ark was a small place, it’s easy to find your soulmate if you have one. Then in rare cases people got a mark without a last name, which didn’t make sense, not until Octavia was in the ground. A first and last name not from the Ark wasn’t something we knew…”

“It turned out I was from the past.”

“We should have paid more attention in History class, it seems.”

“Tell me about her.”

“She was caring and the best friend you could ask for. She fought for my life more than once, and she always told you the truth as she saw it. She saw the best in people - she was like Jake in that. She had a beautiful laugh, unmistakable.”

“Abby, we need you out here,” she heard Jackson call, interrupting their conversation.

“Coming,” she yelled, before turning to Diyoza again, “I will check if Clarke has a drawing of her.”

“Thanks,” she said, “Can I just stay here for a few more minutes?”

“Sure, just leave when you’re ready,” Abby said, getting up and leaving her. Abby joined Jackson in the medbay, like almost every other day, someone had gotten hurt building their home.


End file.
